In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purpose of further increasing high speed data rates, providing lower delay and so on (see non-patent literature 1). Also, successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-advanced” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”), “FRA” (Future Radio Access) and so on) are under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE.
Now, accompanying the cost reduction of communication apparatuses in recent years, active development of techniques pertaining to machine-to-machine communication (M2M), in which apparatuses connected to a network communicate with each other without involving people, is ongoing. In particular, of all M2M, 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project) is promoting standardization with respect to optimization of MTC (Machine-Type Communication), as a cellular system for machine-to-machine communication (see non-patent literature 1). MTC terminals are being studied for use in a wide range of fields, such as, for example, electric (gas) meters, vending machines, vehicles and other industrial equipment.